Soul Eater meets Maximum Ride
by XxCrystal babexX
Summary: The whitecoats from the School have mixed kishin blood with Eraser blood turning all Erasers into kishins. It's up to the Soul Eater gang and the two flocks, Max's and Fang's, to stop these creatures from hurting anyone


**OK, so everyone knows that my last story sucked balls so I'm gonna try to make this story a little bit better. But PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I can't make my stories if I don't have any thing to work with. Please and Thank You (:**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Soul Eater nor Maximum Ride.**

* * *

POV: Maka

Just like every morning, I get ready in my school outfit and in my pigtails and wake up Soul. When I go into his room, he's drooling on his pillow and mumbling something. I can barely make out what he's saying. 'Maka...ok?'

"What did you say Soul?" I'm trying to figure out what he's saying.

"Ugh, 5 more minutes!" he yells as I roll my eyes.

"SOUL, WAKE UP!"

"Holy crap, Maka! What the hell? What part of 5 more minutes did you not understand?"

"Soul, we need to get to school already! So hurry and get dressed!"

"Fine. Besides, why do we need to go so freaking early?"

"Lord Death has an important mission for us."

"What type of mission?" he asked as he put on his orange shirt and tennis shoes with his black sweats.

"He didn't say. Are you ready?"

"Ya, let's go."

We went to the DWMA and met up with Kid, Liz and Patty. We could tell that something was unsymmetrical since Kid was sobbing on the floor and bleeding through his nose. Liz, as always, was trying to cheer him up.

"What happened this time?" I asked Patty.

"Kid, saw his reflection, and I accidentally pointed out his hair." Patty said.

"God, he's such a weirdo." said Soul.

"Hey, Kid, what about everything else about you? Besides your hair, you're perfectly symmetrical!" Liz said.

"You really think so?" Kid asked.

"Ya, now let's..." Liz was going to say something, but she was interrupted by some noise outside.

"Is that Black Star?" I asked.

"Sure sounds like his annoying, loud voice." said Kid.

"What the hell are you saying you doofus?!" screamed Soul." Then all of a sudden we noticed that Black Star was starting to climb onto the wall of the DWMA.

"HAHA YOU SEE I'M SO CLOSE TO SURPASSING GOD!" He said when he got all the way to where we were.

"Wow, you really are a monkey aren't ya?" said Liz.

"Guys, come on. We have an important mission that Lord Death wants to discuss with us." I said.

We walked into Lord Death's room, when suddenly my father started to hug me too tightly. "Ugh, dad let go before I Maka Chop you!" Then he let go.

"Father, what was so important that you called us in so early?" Kid asked.

"Ah, right. We need for all seven of you to go to California and defeat some kishins. Now, there will be two groups there expecting your arrival, but they do not know of you. Make sure you tell them your purpose for being there. Anyways, there is a place called the School there that is used for experimenting and just recently they have found out about kishins, and have put kishin blood with their own experiments creating many kishins. You and the other two groups are the only ones that can stop these creatures. Are you in?" said Lord Death.

"We're in" Black Star said.

"Count us in father," said Kid.

"We're in," I said.

"Perfect, now I just need to let you know one thing. The two groups that you will meet are not fully human and they have some conflicts with each other, so make sure to remind them, that even though they may not like each other, they have to stay focused on this mission for the world's sake ok?"

"Alright."

We left Lord Death's room and started making our plans on how we will get to California. Soul and I decided to go on his motorcycle; Kid, Liz and Patty are going on Kid's skateboard/hovercraft; and Black Star and Tsubaki are somehow gonna get there...they just won't say how.

* * *

**Alright guys! I hope that this story was a lot better than my first one! Please, again leave reviews, if you liked it or not. If not please tell me what I need to do to make this story a whole lot better or else I'll go all waffle monster on all y'all. HAHA jkjk. I might tho... anyways hope you enjoyed it xD**


End file.
